Sickly stubborn
by FrozenWaterLily
Summary: Hitsugaya is sick but he won’t see it and Hyorinmaru, Ukitake, Matsumoto and Shunsui will soon learn that getting him to go see Unohana before he collapses is a lot easier said then done! Will they succeed? WILL BE UPDATED SOONER OR LATER
1. Chapter 1

**A****uthor****: Ice-Dragon **

**Uploader****: FrozenWaterLily**

**Reason****: Well Ice-Dragon doesn't have an account and he ain't planning on getting one either… so I 'stole' the story from him, and uploaded it for him.**

**I had his permission to steal it of course!**

**Okay I didn't steal it at all since he writes it and I just upload it… but give me a break here, I can have some fun can't I??? **

**Summary****: Hitsugaya is sick but he won't see it and Hyorinmaru, Ukitake, Matsumoto and Shunsui will soon learn that getting him to go see Unohana before he collapses is a lot easier said then done! Will they succeed? Read and find out… **

**NEITHER ICE-DRAGON**** NOR I OWN BLEACH!!!**

**And for the record Ice-Dragon is standing right behind me screaming:**

"**HYORINMARU IS VERY PROUD OF HIS NOSE****"**

**You'll get it if you read the story. **

** The first chapters are really short... they might get longer later on.**

----

He could barley hear what they talked about around him.

The voices of his fellow Captains where muffled, he shook his head _**'I got to concentrate! There is nothing wrong with me…' **_

'_Then why do you say there is?'_ The dragon asked inside his head _'you know when people say 'there's nothing wrong with me' there usually is!'_

'_**What do you know!? I said there's nothing wrong and even if it was**__**.., there's work to be done, I can't afford to be sick that would…' **_

'_Listen to your__self Toshirou! You, the youngest Captain in Seireitei ever, Listen to you body boy!'_

Hitsugaya realized the dragons' voice was not as strong as usual even though it was screaming.

He shook his head again, his vision had blurred.

He realized immediately that he shouldn't have done that as nausea hit him full force. The pain in his head did not make it any better.

He felt his stomach take a turn and wanted to throw up but 'no' he couldn't do that in front of all the Captains and Commander Yamamoto they would never let him live it down if he did '… stupid adults!'

&(¤)&

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapters!**

**----**

Captain Ukitake of the 13th squad stood next to Hitsugaya. He gave the little Captain a look and saw him shake his head… Twice.

Ukitake examined him without really looking at him… Hitsugaya didn't notice which was suspicious in it self.

The boy was pale and his face flushed, he was sweating one second and trembling the next…

'This does not look good' the older man frowned.

He subdued an urge to reach out and feel the small once forehead but he had a feeling that for such a gesture in the middle of a meeting the little 10th squad Captain would never forgive him.

So instead he took all look around the room to se if anyone else had notice the boy's condition.

He found that he was almost alone only Captain Zaraki of the 11th squad and Captain Byakuya of the 6th seemed to realize something was wrong, but it's not like they cared really.

&(¤)&

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Still sorry about the short chapters... they're on their way of getting longer.**

**----**

"You're dismissed" Commander Yamamoto's voice rang and everybody started to move to get out of the room.

Hitsugaya stood there for a moment trying his best to regain control of his body then just as fast as the nausea had hit him before it disappeared.

Overjoyed because it was gone and that he now felt a lot better he followed his colleges out of the office.

"Let's see now… I have a lot of paper work to be done and Matsumoto aren't gonna do it if I know her right."

'_Didn't you hear me before Boy?! I said you're sick and should go down to the 4__th__ division office or…'_

'_**Shut up dragon! I'm not talking to you' **_

'_N__ow, now that was a very rude thing to say! Apologize Now!' _

'_**Make Me! It's not my fault that you stick you abnormally large nose into other peoples business.'**_

'_What 'bout my nose Brat!?' _

'_**You heard m**__**e nice and clear do I still need to repeat my self!'**_

'_I heard you! And I want an answer to why you would call my nose something like that, Snow brain'_

'_**Why should I give you an answer to something you already know the answer to**__**…and if you're expecting an apology, Too bad! You ain't getting one!'**_

"Shiro-chan!!!"

&(¤)&

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again... sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**----**

Ukitake rounded the corner. He saw the boy standing in the middle of the hallway looking like he was in deep conversation with him self.

"Shiro-chan!!!" he called out as cheerful as possible.

Hitsugaya spun around, fast, a little too fast.

For a second his vision blurred and he stumbled in to the wall trying to regain balance.

"Toshirou-kun!" Ukitake was at his side in a flash, he grabbed the boys' arm to support him.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked while helping the child towards a bench "You seemed a little gone during the meeting, like you weren't really there."

"I'm Fine! I just spun around to fast… Got dizzy, that's all…"

'_Tell him!'_ Hyorinmaru ordered inside his head _'Tell him and he'll take you to the 4__th__ division office'_

'_**No! I ain'**__**t telling anyone, because I am not sick!'**_

'_You're gonna get yourself into trouble'_

'_**You're worse then a worried mother.'**_

'_And you're worse then a fastidious little kid!'_

'_**What was that**__**...?'**_

"Toshirou-kun!?" Ukitake tightened his grip around the boys' arm.

Hitsugaya put on a fake everything's-alright-face and smiled at the older man "I'm fine, really… but thanks for the concern." He wriggled his arm out of Ukitakes grip and walked back to his office leaving the slightly stunned man behind.

Ukitake watched the boy leave he knew he shouldn't have done that but he did, he had felt it… the boy was warm too warm.

'_I think he's sick, but considering how he is it'll take us eight years to make him see it.'_

He should have made him stay or he should have taken him to Unohana with force if that would have been necessary… but he didn't.

&(¤)&

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**An other shor chapter... SORRY!**

**----**

While on his way through a corridor Hitsugaya had to sit down for a minute to regain focus and to try to ignore the buzzing sound in his ears.

'_**I need a cup of tea, **__**and then I can finish the paper work.'**_ He thought.

'_Toshirou…'_The dragons' voice warned.

'_**Okay, okay we'll cut a deal.'**_ Hitsugaya were now more the seriously annoyed with the dragon _**'I'll do most of the paper work and leave more then usual for Matsumoto to do and then I'll go to bed early.'**_

Hyorinmaru seemed to ponder the offer a while _'Okay, but I still think you should go and see…'_

'_**No Unohana!'**_Hitsugaya shook his head in a very childish way.

Hyorinmaru sighed _'What is it with kids and doctors?' _the dragon asked itself in such a low voice that Hitsugaya wouldn't hear.

&(¤)&

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a longer chapter.**

**----**

Hitsugaya were so exhausted that he fell asleep over his desk and knocked over his cup of tea and the bitter liquid soaked all papers and reports that he should really be working on.

Matsumoto walked in and found her captain sleeping, she frowned at this sure he was young, and kids needed plenty of sleep she had been told, but the clock was barely six pm and there was a lot of paper work left to do.

Matsumoto knew that even though her captain was young he could sometimes stay up all night just to finish all the work.

She went over to him and groaned when she saw the mess he'd caused most of the reports were soaked and whatever had been written on them were now blurred and unreadable.

She took the tea cup and put it away even tough it didn't make any difference then she started to collect anything that were still readable when finished she had about ten papers in her hand, she groaned tomorrow where going to be Hell.

The brown-blond shinigami threw the soaked papers into a trashcan and then went to get a clean and dry napkin to wipe her captains' desk with.

'_It is at times like these that I realize that he's just a little kid__ that needs to be looked after and not a full grown adult' _She smiled _'Damn it I feel like his mother at these times, but I can't help it he's just so cute when he sleeps like that!' _She squealed which made an old shinigami that were carrying some bed sheets jump high.

"Sorry" she said "But Captain Hitsugaya fell asleep over his desk and knocked over a cup of tea and he just looks so Cuteeee!!!" she squealed again and the old shinigami lady smiled understandingly at her, it was in that moment Matsumoto realized that by tomorrow morning the story would be all over Seireitei, tomorrow were going to be Hell.

She cleaned the desk and then she lifted Hitsugayas head slightly to clean under him and wipe his chin that were also wet from the now cold tea.

She frowned, the boy hadn't woken up when she touched him usually he was a light sleeper but apparently not this time. She also thought he seemed a little warm but she didn't make anything out of it the room was warm and it was cold outside were she had been only five minutes ago.

It was clear to her that her captain weren't going to wake up tonight so she picked him up and decided to put him to bed, she reasoned that he most be exhausted from everything that had been going on with Aizen's betrayal and his close childhood friend in a coma maybe it was all to much for a child to handle, they all knew how Hinamori had reacted towards it… but then again Yachiru were fine, but she had a father figure of course… depending on how much you can call Kenpachi a father.

When she walked the corridor towards Hitsugayas room with the boy in her arms she suddenly saw Shunsui coming up the other way.

"Captain Shunsui" she said wanting to bow but couldn't because of the kid in her arms.

Shunsui lifted his hat and his Sake bottle "Good afternoon Rangiku-san! May I ask what you have done to the young one; he's not drunk is he?"

"No, no I found him like this in the office he wouldn't wake up so I decided to take him to his room and put him to bed."

"Good just tired then!? 'cause you know I think that old man Yama wouldn't be that glad if he found out that we had underage drinking going on" he blinked at her then frowned down at the child in her arms "Are you sure he's okay I mean it's barley six o clock and he's…" Shunsui waved a hand at Hitsugayas sleeping form.

"I think he's exhausted, Aizen's betrayal, Hinamori in a coma and everything you know it's at times like this that Renji usually comes up to me and says 'a child is always a child, no matter how mature and grown a he acts he's still just a child and should some times be treated as such'" she mimicked Renjis voice.

Shunsui laughed "I didn't know that Abarai-kun was so wise, maybe I should pay more attention to his opinions in the future"

"Don't" Matsumoto said "Renji knows more then he let's out but he's still Renji."

Shunsui laughed hard again "Well…" he said and started to move on down the corridor "… got to go to a captains meeting see you later, come by my room if you want to share a drink with me and the others tonight." He said waving the sake bottle in the air.

"I will… Wait there's a captains meeting now!?" _'Damn, how am I going to explain to Hitsugaya-__Tiachou __that he's missed the meeting!?' _

"No, now when you mention it the meeting's over I was there… must have forgotten" Matsumoto let out a huge sight of relief.

Shunsui turned to her "Well there's no meeting but will you still join us for a drink later?"

"I sure will"

"Good! Now…" He pointed one of his free fingers at Hitsugaya's sleeping form "Get the kid to bed and make him stay there, he looks like he needs it!"

Matsumoto just nodded and turned away.

'_Hitsugaya-__Tiachou__ ain't drunk but Shunsui sure is…' _she thought.

&(¤)&

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Short one again... sorry**

**----**

Hitsugaya opened his eyes slightly his vision was sleep fogged and his head was pondering, he shut his eyes and groaned trying to close the pain out.

That was when he realized the warm covers around him, he sat up slowly and looked around the room… he was back in his own room but had no memory of how he'd gotten there.

The last thing he could remember was doing paper work in his office.

'_**How did I end up here?' **_He asked himself.

'_You fell asleep and Matsumoto carried you here, you been sleeping for a fairly long time it's almost noon.' _Hyorinmaru answered its voice was dry and short like the dragon prepared itself for telling him off.

Apparently Hitsugaya noticed this _**'I don't need you to scold me! My head hurts… most have been something I've ate!?' **_the last he said more to himself then to Hyorinmaru.

The last thing Hitsugaya heard the dragon say before he closed him out was _'Why do you have to be so troublesome about this!?'_

"I'm not the one being troublesome you are" the boy said as he got up and started to dress himself "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not sick, just a bit tired and I've eaten something that I shouldn't have… that's all."

&(¤)&

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! it's me again... Im not dead. I want to say thanks to everyone out there that's reviewed on this story and tell you all that I haven't given up on it yet... I will utdate (sooner or later (most likely later))  
I also wish to apologize for all my spelling and grammar error, when I started this story I wasn't very good at English but Im practiseing. And Im that sort of person that will notice the error after I've uploaded the story and then I go and beat myself up because of it... but I will get better I promise! **

Thirty minutes later he arrived in his office, which did say something because usually it would only take him ten minutes to get there if he didn't use Shunpo.

Matsumoto were sitting on the couch cleaning one of her sake bottles, she looked up as he entered "Good morning Taichou!" She cheered

Hitsugaya winced at her loud tone _'Damn, her tone isn't exactly helping against my headache.'_

"Even though…" she said, the young captain looked at her "It's not really morning since it's past noon…"

"Whatever!" Hitsugaya answered. He had no wish to talk to his lazy ass vice-captain right now.

"Are you really okay Taichou?" He could feel the female shinigami stare at him.

"And why would I be anything else but fine!?" He counter asked her coldly.

"Because your face is flushed! And not in an embarrassed way." She stood up as if she would come over to him.

He backed away "I'm going to the training grounds…" Hitsugaya said and fled the room before she too could start saying that he must be sick… which he was not…

"…Taichou…?" Matsumoto looked after he captain as he disappeared from the office.

--

Hitsugaya were trying to talk to Hyorinmaru to get their teamwork to become better but it wasn't working, at least not the way he wanted it to, the dragon just kept on pestering him about going to Unohana…and they were right now having yet another argument.

"_For crying out loud! Just go and see her, how hard is that supposed to be!?"_ Hyorinmaru roared.

"_**I don't need to see her… if I did then I would go!" **_Hitsugaya responded angered.

"_Do what I tell you!!__" _The dragon was quickly becoming enraged with the child.

"_**You can't tell me what to do!" **_

"_Yes I can, I'm older then you… have no one __ever taught you to respect your elders!?" _Hyorinmaru said, more of a statement then a question.

"_**Adults are… STUPID!!"**_

"_Oh I ought too…"_ Hyorinmarus voice where warning Hitsugaya to continue the subject further but that boy ignored it…

"_**Adults are stupid, pointless old people who think they can do whatever they want just because they are older then you, and treats you like you're some little kid that doesn't understand a thing… because of that they ignore everything **__**you say, just pats you on the head saying 'You are to young to understand this…' That is stupid! I'm a prodigy I understand perfectly, I'm sure I understand better then most of them!!"**_

"_Right now you're a bratty kid..!"_

"Just shut up and leave me alone you overgrown old rat!" Hitsugaya screamed out loud.

"Excuse me..? Could you repeat that Hitsugaya-Taichou?" a familiar voice asked.

Hitsugaya choked, Hyorinmaru laughed _"serves you right."_

The white haired boy looked up "G…Goo… Good Afternoon, Yamamoto-Soutaichou" he greeted the old shinigami.

The old man stared down at him with scolding eyes "I would like you to repeat what you just said to me…"

Hitsugaya scrambled to his feet "It wasn't directed towards you Soutaichou, I was talking to Hyorinmaru, I apologise if it came out sounding like I was referring to you Sir."

"Okay!" the older shinigami said but he didn't sound entirely sure he believed that explanation "Now since I ran in to you here I can tell you that Ukitake-Taichou is looking for you, he asked me to tell you this if I saw you."

"I'll go ask what he wants…" Hitsugaya ran of, happy to get away from 'old man Yama' as most of the others called him when he wasn't there, but then his vision blurred and he lost his footing falling helplessly to the ground.

**Cliffhanger!!  
(I hope I can update soon but right now there's alot of things in school.., I'm graduating high-school! (I'm going to fail two subjects -**cries like a little girl**-))**


End file.
